Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Growing. ''On February 15, 2019, Amazon Prime announced the series had been officialy renewed. Production began on March 8, 2019. The season will consist of 10 episodes. the season is scheduled to premiere on June 10, 2019. Plot Six months after her mom's brutal kidnapping and murder, Brianna and the group get's entangled in another mystery which is more brutal and powerful than before and threatens to tear thee group to the core and at the center of the mystery is a little town called Remington, and new group ''The Spikes. Characters Main * Brianna - A preppy cheerleader from Manhattan who tries to hard to make her parents proud. She want's to come out of her comfort zone and the mystery draws her to adventure and danger. * Leah - A girl from the Bronx who dreams of making a better life for herself, the mystery draws her in an unexpected way. * Jeff - A tough street boy who plays basketball after school. He is scheduled to be drafted in the NFL at the end of the school year but a mystery will force him to get into murky waters. In Season 2, he finishes football camp for the NFL. * Zed - The popular football player who has a bright future ahead of him but a mystery will reveal his true colors and a sinister family secret. * Vera - Zed's 15-year old little sister who is becoming suspicious of her brother's secrecy and investigates and get's closer to the truth. * Anna Ellis - A news reporter with a knack for a good story and will lead her into dark harrowing ordeal. * Max - A boy who witnessed a tragedy unfold and is harboring a key detail in the mystery, He is revealed to be the son of the leader of a powerful group called The Ciphers. (season 2; recurring season 1) * Araruis - The owner's daughter of a new ski park downtown who will be at the center of the city's new mystery. Recurring * Ava Reynolds - Vera's best friend and partner in crime, she is neglected by her parents who are addicts. * Officer Reynolds - Ava's dad who is the cop who entangles Billy in another crime, he is a drunk and a crooked cop. (Season 2). * Donald Cook - The new owner of the new ski park downtown whom unknowingly entangles himself in a dirty bisnuess with a new group The Spikes. Guest * Lisa - A girl with a shady past who befriends Max on his journey, she is homeless. * Trevor - Apart of Lisa's crew who also grew-up alone, he befriends Max too. She has here own group called The Daggers, ''who protect The Bronx. * Shauna - Lisa's 12-year old sister who is determined to become the future president. * James - Lisa's other friend who is reluctant to befriend Max because he is a ''Cipher. Episodes Trivia * The season will premiere on June 10, 2019, with two-back-to-back episodes. * Production began March 8, 2019, and set to conclude June 7, 2019.